The present invention relates to a triazolopyridazine as an inhibitor of tyrosine kinases, including c-Met. Triazolopyridazines have been reported with useful therapeutic properties including in WO2007/075567.
Protein kinases are enzymatic components of the signal transduction pathways that catalyze the transfer of the terminal phosphate from ATP to the hydroxy group of tyrosine, serine and/or threonine residues of proteins. Thus, compounds that inhibit protein kinase functions are valuable tools for assessing the physiological consequences of protein kinase activation. The overexpression or inappropriate expression of normal or mutant protein kinases in mammals has been a topic of extensive study and has been demonstrated to play a significant role in the development of many diseases, including diabetes, angiogenesis, psoriasis, restenosis, ocular diseases, schizophrenia, rheumatoid arthritis, atherosclerosis, cardiovascular disease and cancer. The cardiotonic benefit of kinase inhibition has also been studied. In sum, inhibitors of protein kinases have particular utility in the treatment of human and animal disease.
The hepatocyte growth factor (HGF) (also known as scatter factor (SF)) receptor, c-Met, is a receptor tyrosine kinase that regulates cell proliferation, morphogenesis, and motility. The c-Met gene is translated into a 170 kD protein that is processed into a cell surface receptor composed of a 140 kD beta transmembrane subunit and 50 kD glycosylated extra cellular alpha subunit.
Mutations in c-Met, over-expression of c-Met and/or HGF/SF, expression of c-Met and HGF/SF by the same cell, and overexpression and/or aberrant c-Met signaling is present in a variety of human solid tumors and is believed to participate in angiogenesis, tumor development, invasion, and metastasis.
Cell lines with uncontrolled c-Met activation, for example, are both highly invasive and metastatic. A notable difference between normal and transformed cells expressing c-Met receptor is that phosphorylation of the tyrosine kinase domain in tumor cells is often independent of the presence of ligand.
C-Met mutations/alterations have been identified in a number of human diseases, including tumors and cancers—for instance, hereditary and sporadic human papillary renal carcinomas, breast cancer, colorectal cancer, gastric carcinoma, glioma, ovarian cancer, hepatocellular carcinoma, head and neck squamous cell carcinomas, testicular carcinoma, basal cell carcinoma, liver carcinoma, sarcoma, malignant pleural mesothelioma, melanoma, multiple myeloma, osteosarcoma, pancreatic cancer, prostate cancer, synovial sarcoma, thyroid carcinoma, non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) and small cell lung cancer, transitional cell carcinoma of urinary bladder, testicular carcinoma, basal cell carcinoma, liver carcinoma—and leukemias, lymphomas, and myelomas—for instance, acute lymphocytic leukemia (ALL), acute myeloid leukemia (AML), acute promyelocytic leukemia (APL), chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL), chronic myeloid leukemia (CML), chronic neutrophilic leukemia (CNL), acute undifferentiated leukemia (AUL), anaplastic large-cell lymphoma (ALCL), prolymphocytic leukemia (PML), juvenile myelomonocyctic leukemia (JMML), adult T-cell ALL, AML with trilineage myelodysplasia (AML/TMDS), mixed lineage leukemia (MLL), myelodysplastic syndromes (MDSs), myeloproliferative disorders (MPD), multiple myeloma, (MM), myeloid sarcoma, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma and Hodgkin's disease (also called Hodgkin's lymphoma).
Because of the role of aberrant HGF/SF-Met signaling in the pathogenesis of various human cancers, inhibitiors of c-Met receptor tyrosine kinase have broad applications in the treatment of cancers in which Met activity contributes to the invasive/metastatic phenotype, including those in which c-Met is not overexpressed or otherwise altered. Inhibitors of c-Met also inhibit angiogenesis and therefore are believed to have utility in the treatment of diseases associated with the formation of new vasculature, such as rheumatoid arthritis, retinopathy.
Over-expression of c-Met is also believed to be a potentially useful predictor for the prognosis of certain diseases, such as, for example, breast cancer, non-small cell lung carcinoma, pancreatic endocrine neoplasms, prostate cancer, esophageal adenocarcinoma, colorectal cancer, salivary gland carcinoma, diffuse large B-cell lymphoma and endometrial carcinoma.
Many strategies have been devised to attenuate aberrant Met signaling in human tumors. Some of these strategies include the use of HGF antagonists and small-molecule inhibitors.
The safety, pharmacokinetics, pharmacodynamics and initial efficacy of the potent and selective c-Met inhibitor with the following structure
was explored in a phase I, first-in-human trial. This led to the detection of unexpected renal toxicity. These data contradicted pre-clinical tests showing a clean toxicity profile in rat and dog. Extensive additional pre-clinical experiments were performed to understand the nature of the renal effects. Metabolism data pointed into the direction of the rabbit to be a suitable toxicology species. A toxicology study in rabbit showed that compound A did affect renal function and histological analysis revealed crystal formation with consequently degenerative and inflammatory changes in the kidney. Further investigation suggested an aldehyde oxidase-dependent, species-specific, generation of insoluble metabolites that cause kidney damage through crystal formation in the renal tubules. The following metabolites were found to form crystals: Metabolite 1:
